Cursed
by xStolenGracex
Summary: Nalu! Lucy has been turned into a cat! Its only temporary, but until then, someone has to watch her. Who better than her closest friend Natsu? Although, this cat, is a little more trouble than he would have expected! Rated T for minor language in future chapters. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed**

Summary: Lucy has been turned into a cat! Its only temporary, but until then, someone has to watch her. Who better than her closest friend Natsu? Although, this cat, is a little more trouble than he would have expected!

* * *

><p>Natsu burst in through the guild doors, Happy flying in panicked circles above him.<p>

"LEVY! FRIED! ANYBODY! HELP!" Levy ran over, followed by Erza and Gray. Natsu was a sweating, panting wreck and Happy was crying, flying in zig-zags all over the guild hall.

"Natsu! What's wrong?"

"Where's Lucy?"

"What's that?" Erza gestured to the bundle in his arms. Something seemed to be wrapped in his vest, and he clutched it to his bare chest like it was a life line. Slowly, Natsu caught his breath and unwrapped the bundle in his arms. Sleeping among the black fabric was a small, cream colored kitten.

"A cat?" Gray asked, disinterested. Natsu looked up at him and Gray noticed something in his eyes that he had never seen. Natsu's onyx eyes were filled to the brim with worry and anxiety.

"It's Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback!<span>**

_"Hey Luce! Hang in there!" Natsu shouted toward the celestial mage. Lucy panted and took Natsu's hand, standing shakily next to her partner. The enemy laughed, dark magic emitting from his palms. The spell shot at the two mages, pinning them in a black sticky substance against the wall. _

_"Natsu!" Lucy gasped, the air forced out of her lungs from the impact. _

_"Happy!" The exceed flew max speed at the man, fish in hand. While the enemy was distracted, Lucy called out Gemini to break her from the bonds. She sent Gemini back and swapped for Leo and Capricorn. The two spirits attacked. After a couple of Leo's blasts of light and Capricorn's kicks, the enemy was down for the count. _

_"Ha! Great job guys! You can go back now." Leo and Capricorn nodded and melted away. Lucy turned and attempted to pull Natsu out of the gook. _

_"LUCY, NATSU! LOOK OUT!" Happy shouted. Lucy turned as a spell shot at her._

_"LUCY!" The spell binding Natsu disintegrated and the man's body slowly shriveled to nothingness. Lucy was crumpled to the ground and Natsu fell to his knees beside her. _

_"Luce?! Luce wake up! SAY SOMETHING!" He shook her and Happy crashed beside him, panting. Lucy's body began to light up. _

_"Natsu! What's happening to Lushi?!" Natsu was speechless._

_Finally, the light faded, and Natsu looked down. _

_Where Lucy's body was, remained a small kitten._

* * *

><p>"So… What now?" Natsu just slumped down, staring numbly at the sleeping kitten in his lap. Levy paced back and forth, speed reading through a book of dark spells. Gajeel was eyeing her and Erza was staring at the wall, deep in thought. Mirajane, Juvia, Lissanna, and Cana were crowded around Natsu, Happy, and the kitten, which was apparently Lucy. The entire guild was dead silent, the only sounds that were heard, were the scuffling of Levy's shoes.<p>

"I FOUND IT!" Levy shouted and the entire guild jumped.

"What?! What is it?" Natsu ran up to the Solid Script Mage, Lucy still cradled in his arm. Levy sat down as she explained.

"The spell is called 'Abrilianeko'. It changes the victim into a cat. Luckily, she still has her memories, and she should change back in a couple days." The guild sighed in unison. Levy put up a finger. "However, someone has to watch her constantly. If she's ever left alone, her memories will disappear and she will become a real cat." Erza sighed.

"At least she'll be alright. Right Natsu?" Natsu had sat back down, placing Lucy on the table in front of him. He rested his head on his folded arms and stared at the small sleeping form. Gray punched Natsu's shoulder.

"Quit being gloomy, Flame Brain." Natsu whirled around.

"Shut up Ice Princess!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hey!" Erza stepped between the two of them. "We have more important things to-"

"Natsu! She's waking up!" Natsu rushed back to the table and Happy climbed on his head. Her small body twitched and she yawned, stretching adorably. Lucy opened her eyes groggily and looked around.

"Uh….. Luce?" Lucy looked up at him, her brown eyes piercing his. "Are you… Okay?" Natsu hesitated, before he reached out and pat her head. She began to purr slightly when she froze. Lucy looked down. She began meowing and running around the table.

"Uh… Luce, calm down its ok!" Natsu looked up at Happy. "Can you translate?" Happy nodded and walked over to Lucy. "She says, 'What's going on?! Why do I have fur and why is everyone so big?'"

"Uh, Luce, you got turned into a cat by the sorcerer. But it's okay! Because, you'll turn back in a couple days." The kitten shuffled her paws awkwardly. "Until then… I'll look after you!" Natsu grinned and Lucy looked up at him. She meowed, and seemed to smile.

"She says, 'Okay!' I feel like Horologium…" Happy frowned before proceeding to munch on a fish. Happy paused, and offered a bite to Lucy. The kitten recoiled and Natsu laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that any good? this is my first chapter story so please let me know if this is okay? haha bye!<strong>

**- Natsumi ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"AUGH! LUCY! HOLD STILL!" Natsu attempted to stick Lucy the kitten in the bath. He was covered in scratches. "Luce! Gahh!" The cream colored kitten ran to a corner while Natsu cradled his hand.

"Geez! You're the one who said you wanted to take a bath! What, are you suddenly afraid of water?" Lucy meowed and Happy chimed in.

"She says the tub is the size of an ocean and the water is too cold." Natsu groaned and crawled over to Lucy.

"Look, I won't let you drown okay? And if the water is too cold, well, luckily for you, I'm a fire mage!" Natsu grinned and stuck his hands in the water and gradually made the temperature rise. Lucy meowed frantically and climbed on the edge of the tub.

"She said not to overdo it." Happy sighed between bites of his fish.

"Hey Happy," Natsu looked over at his friend sitting on the counter. "Isn't tomorrow Charlie's birthday?" Happy dropped his fish and gasped.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I HAVE TO GET HER A PRESENT!" And he disappeared out the window.

"Well I guess now we don't have a translator…" Lucy just looked up at him and shrugged her little shoulders awkwardly. "Although I think I can guess what you would say, 'Natsu! Get out of my house, pervert!'" He laughed at his impression of Lucy (a high pitched, squeaky voice) and Lucy frowned, swiping his arm. "Ouch!" Natsu took his hands from the water and Lucy tested it with a paw.

"Good?" Lucy nodded eagerly.

* * *

><p>"Okay… Now to dry you…" Natsu stared thoughtfully at the kitten's small, shivering form. Natsu snapped his fingers and his hands erupted in flames. Lucy shook her head (a little freaked out) and ran to a stack of towels. Natsu moaned.<p>

"Fine if you want to do it the _boring _way…" He grabbed a pink towel, wrapped it around her shivering body, and Natsu began rubbing away the water. Lucy rested in his lap, blushing under her fur. He stopped temporarily and she looked up at him with her innocent, big brown eyes. Natsu blushed furiously and quickly pulled part of the towel over Lucy's face.

_What's this feeling? _Natsu shook his head to clear it and continued furiously rubbing. Lucy was just his friend. Right?

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned as he collapsed on the couch. Taking care of a kitten was too much work. He had forgotten how much trouble Happy had been. Then again, Lucy was a person.<p>

"Girls are too much work…" Lucy had fallen asleep on the pillow and Natsu looked at her tiny, fuzzy body. Her chest moved up and down, up and down with her breathing. His stomach pulled him from his thoughts and he sat up, walking to the kitchen.

"Food… Food… Where is everything? Does she even eat!?" Natsu growled as he began tearing (carefully) through cabinets. After he had searched the entire kitchen, he gave up, sitting at Lucy's desk.

"No food… I can't leave… Can I?" He looked down at her once more as Levy's words echoed in his thoughts.

'You can't leave her alone, or she'll turn into a cat on the inside as well.' Natsu groaned and let his head hit the desk. _Guess I'll have to wait till she wakes up…_

After several minutes, he let his body relax and Natsu dozed off.

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned as he felt something bat on his eyelids.<p>

"Five more minutes…." He snored. Lucy rolled her eyes and jumped on his head into his tangled mess of hair. After a minute of more pawing, Natsu shifted and Lucy slipped down his neck, being caught in a fold of his scarf. Lucy scrambled awkwardly to get free, but just ended up sinking deeper into the fabric.

"Luce… What are you doin'?" Natsu sat up and craned his neck around to see Lucy stuck in his scarf like a hammock. Natsu laughed and took off his scarf, holding it so it dangled and she couldn't maneuver out.

"Hahahaha! You're funny Luce!" Lucy squirmed and meowed helplessly. Natsu laughed for a little bit longer, before setting her down. Lucy sat on his scarf and pouted up at him. Natsu grinned in return and Lucy blushed.

"Hey Luce! Let's go get some food!" He grabbed her in the crook of his arm and grabbed his scarf with the other, jumping out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo minna-san! I'm sorry this chapter is so late! I've been really busy and my computer was being retarded, but hey, I warned you that I procrastinate! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gomenasai! -_-ll It's really short, but I promise the next one will be extra long and more interesting!<strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day by the way!**

**-Natsumi**

**P.S., If you want to see the pic I drew for this chapter, please go to this link. (add maka42soul . deviantart . com to the front. This stupid program won't let me post a link -_-ll)**

** art/NaLu-Moment-434674220**

**I will try to draw pics for my chapters now :) Its fun! Cya laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The streets of the market bustled with people, seeming shoulder to shoulder at every corner. The sun was beating down furiously on the pair, the pyro thinking nothing of it while the kitten was huddled in between his scarf and his neck, hoping to diminish the heat with the shade of her partner's messy hair. The ocean if people made her stomach knot. She knew if she was on the ground, she would be trampled. The cursed mage curled her claws into the fabric of the dragonslayer while he looked around the marketplace. Natsu's stomach growled, dominating the roar of the streets.

"Hahaha!" Natsu laughed as he smelt the sunsweet air and sprinted off toward the nearest food vendor. Lucy dug her claws into his scarf, hanging on for dear life as the dragonslayer ran through the crowd at full speed. He weaved in and out of the crowd of people, eyes set on his destination. Lucy attempted to hiss in his ear, but the sound of the crowd muted her cry as Natsu bumped into a man carrying a pile of firewood.

"Sorry!" Natsu scrambled up and continued his gait toward the food. Lucy opened her eyes, shaking her head to clear the dizziness caused by the fall. The neko froze. Legs and feet stomped on the ground like a stampede all around her. _Natsu had dropped her_.

Lucy meowed at the top of her tiny lungs, hoping the pyro's crazy hearing would pick up her cries. A sharp pain sprouted from her tail and the kitten scrambled forward, her fears of being trampled suddenly realized. She crashed into a log of firewood dropped by the man. Lucy looked up at the man, who had stopped picking up his wood. He was dressed in a long dark cloak that shaded every part of him except his smile. Lucy stopped dead. She knew that smile. The enemy she thought she had defeated, the man who cursed, her, who she thought was dead, _was headed right for her_.

"NATSU!" Lucy attempted to call out to her friend, but his name escaped as a meow. She turned tail and began to run, weaving her way through the forest of legs. She felt a weight of her back that shoved her to the ground and began to drag her back. A passing stranger stepped over her, his boot catching her temple. Lucy's vision went sideways and she went limp, allowing the spell that bound her, to bring her back to the dark wizard.

"Thought you had me defeated did you Miss Heartfilia?" Lucy's vision darkened as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Natsu frowned after shoving the first turkey leg into his mouth. Wasn't he forgetting something?<p>

"Oh yeah! Hey Luce, you want some-" Natsu froze after seeing that his furry companion was nowhere in sight.

"Luce?!" Natsu whirled around, tipping the table and chair he was just occupying. He rushed over to the food vendor, already sweating.

"Did you see a small cream cat around here?" Natsu asked. His voice was hoarse and cracked. The vendor shook his head.

"No one but you. You want more chicken?" the dragonslayer ignored him as he turned to the sea of people. He took off running, bobbing and weaving through the crowd.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU! LUUUUCYYYY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey minna-san! I know I promised a longer chapter, but I wanted to try a cliff hanger and really kill you guys! :D I know. I'm evil. Anywho! I'll try to post two chapters per month now haha I know I've only been doing one per month… *facepalm* Please R&amp;R! <strong>

**-Natsumi ;)**

**Also, check out the drawing I did for this chapter on Deviantart! (add .COM and / after deviantart in the link. Fanfiction is lame...)**

**maka42soul . deviantart art / Natsu-and-Lucy-Scene-from-Chapter-Two-of-Cursed-445689167?ga_submit_new=10%253A1396831956**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu panted hard, searching the crowd like a hawk, not letting any detail go unseen. He had to find her. How could he have been such an idiot!?

"Lucy! LUCY!" His ears strained through the roar of the streets for any sound to answer his call. Levy's words echoed through his mind. 'If you leave her alone for too long, she'll turn into a cat on the inside as well.' "LUUUUUCYYYYYYY!" The fire mage felt as if someone had shot a cannon in his stomach, then was slowly choking him to death. Déjà vu hit him as he recalled the time when he lost track of Lissanna in the forest.

_"Natsu! Wait up!" Lissanna called after them. _

_"Natsu, shouldn't we wait for Lissanna?" His blue companion looked back worriedly. _

_"She's the one who is walking too slow!" Natsu pouted. He stopped short when he heard a scream. _

_Lissanna! He ran back toward the sound, Happy on his heels. 'Idiot! Why did you leave her!?' His eyes strained through the fog, searching for a hint of white hair, or a spark of blue eyes. _

_Everyone's reactions of how they would take it if he came home without her, ran through his mind. _

_'Why did you leave her alone you idiot?!' Gray shouted. _

_'You left my sister alone?' Elfman's worry made Natsu's stomach knot with guilt. _

_'Baka! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with her!' Mira yelled. _

_Natsu shook the thoughts out of his mind as he tried to propell himself faster. _

_"LISSANNA!" _

"LUCY!" Natsu shook himself back to reality as he ran faster, looking for a clue, anything to give away where she could be. What if she was… NO! He couldn't afford to think like that. He would find her. Lucy would be alright. She was a member of Fairy Tail! She would be fine…..right?

Natsu was always protecting her, even when he didn't mean to. He was always there for her, and he would be now. The dragonslayer would do anything to find her.

_'Hang on Luce. I'll find you!' _

* * *

><p>The sun began to set and Natsu was doubled over, trying to catch his breath.<p>

"Natsu!" The said boy turned to see Gray, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia, accompanied by Happy, in the not-so-crowded-now streets.

"You….. guys…" Natsu coughed and continued to breath deeply.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" The scarlet haired knight noticed his face twisted with panic and worry.

"I…I lost Lucy!"

"WHAT!?" Levy looked like she was going to faint as Gray grabbed Natsu by his scarf.

"IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER!?" Natsu only continued to pant hard in response, his salmon-pink bangs shading his eyes.

"Lu-chan…"

"Lushie!"

"How are we going to find her..?"

"Where did you lose her?"

Lissanna stepped forward. "Guys! We need to split up! Divide and conquer. Erza, you go with Levy in that direction. Gray and Juvia that way, and Natsu, Happy, and I will search over in this area. We don't have much time so let's go!" Natsu looked at his childhood friend and she gave him a small smile. She could tell the celestial wizard meant a lot to him, so the sooner they found her, the better.

"Lissanna is right. Let's go Levy!" Erza ex-quipped out of her armor and the small bluenette ran off with her.

"Come on Juvia!"

"H-Hai Gray-sama!" The shy water woman followed the black haired ice mage as Lissanna turned back to Natsu, who had finally seemed to catch his breath. His onyx eyes were filled with anxiety.

"Come on…" Lissanna smiled, determined as Happy activated his Aera and pumped his paw in the air.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked. Gonesai! I promised a long chapter but next one is going to be a big fight! I'll update sooner next time I swear! Anywho please R&amp;R and give me some ideas for future chapters! Thanks minna-san! Until next chapter! <strong>

**-Natsumi**


	5. Chapter 5

**GOMENESAI GOMENESAI GOMENESAIIIIIIIIIIIIII~! I've been sooooooo busy and distracted lately… Not to mention I had absolutely no idea how to continue this chapter… Anyway, I hope you don't find this chapter too badd…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The dark circles under Natsu's eyes made him look like he hadn't slept for days, which was fitting. Happy was eyeing him from a little ways off, sitting on a table at a little café with Lisanna and Wendy. The small Exceed broke his gaze from the dragonslayer and looked at Lisanna.

"I'm worried about him…" The silver haired girl muttered. Happy nodded and looked at his untouched fish.

"He hasn't slept for days, he barely eats… I wish there was something we could do…" Wendy hugged Charles a little tighter and looked at the boy solemnly. The said boy got up, walking away with difficulty. They all watched him go. They didn't need an explanation as to where we was going.

He was heading for her house.

* * *

><p>Natsu collapsed on the floor as he tumbled through her window. He closed his eyes, letting his ears hallucinate her voice.<p>

_"Natsu!? What are you doing here!?"_

_"Why don't you use the door?"_

_"Natsu, you're an idiot!"_

The voice disappeared with an echo of her laugh as he opened his eyes. Natsu's throat was thick and clogged and he clenched his teeth, dragging his body slowly across the floor. He had lost the energy, the will to move properly. All he could do was drag himself to the foot of her bed. The dragonslayer, once the life of the guild, the one who was always making everyone smile, could not find the ability to move after he had climbed into her bed. He was unable to speak, he found it hard to breathe.

_'This…..' _Natsu thought to himself, '_This is what it must feel like to have a broken heart… to die slowly….'_

His throat closed and he clenched her pillow as he sobbed.

"Lu…Lucy… I'm sorry… I'm.. I'm so sorry…."

* * *

><p>Natsu's eyes fluttered and the warm daybreak kissed his eyelids warmly. <em>She<em> kissed them, beckoning him to greet the morning. He grunted, rolling over and hiding his eyes from the light. She laughed, an echoing jungle of bells, tousling his salmon hair with a touch as soft as feathers.

'Come on Natsu… It's time to get up…' The boy only closed his eyes tighter. He knew that if he opened his eyes, she would disappear again.

'Natsuu…' She whispered in his ear. 'Please… I can't wait forever…'

"I… I've looked everywhere Luce… I can't find anything… It's been almost a week… I'm sorry…" He whispered into the sheets.

'Natsu… I'm not blaming you… So please stop blaming yourself…' She kissed his ear and whispered softly, 'It's time to wake up sleepyhead… I'll be waiting…'

"NATSUUUUUUU!" Natsu sat up groggily as Happy flew through the window.

"Mmm… What is it Happy..?" The pyro yawned and stretched. This was the best sleep he'd had in days.

"WE FOUND SOMETHING!" Natsu's grogginess faded in an instant as he shot up out of Lucy's bed, staring straight at his blue friend.

"Where?"

* * *

><p>Natsu landed on the forest ground in front of the mouth of a large cave. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charles, and Pantherlily awaited him in a small group.<p>

"Glad you could finally make it Fire-Breath."

"Shut up Popsicle Stripper, I came as fast as I could." Gray looked shocked for a moment. It had been the first time since Lucy's disappearance that Natsu had insulted him. Not to mention, the dragonslayer no longer had bags under his onyx eyes. Natsu looked at Erza.

"So what's the deal?" He asked her.

"We found Lucy's ribbon on a nearby tree and a trail of blood leading to this cave. She's inside somewhere." Natsu nodded, looking into the darkness with fire burning in this core.

"Well then what are we waiting for? I'm all fired up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! I hope you liked it, I'm trying to be better with using sensory details more lol. Anyways, I promise the <strong>**_next _****chapter will have the fight, and I'm adding a twist... Muahahaha!**

**Until next chapter!**

**-Natsumi**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaack! I figured I owe you another chapter because I was gone for so long, so here ya go! I hope you like! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The magic from Natsu's fist illuminated the moist cave walls as they walked along.

"How long is this tunnel going to go for?" Complained Gray, the dark-haired ice mage. The blunette waterwoman, who followed him close behind, only shook her head. Levy, the small bookworm, walked closely to the large iron dragonslayer beside her, while he pretended not to notice. The scarlet-haired requip mage walked beside the fire wizard, sword in hand. The dark-haired bluenette brought up the rear, accompanied by the three Exceeds flying around her protectively. Wendy's eyes widened.

"Natsu-san! There is something ahead! A change in the wind…" Natsu picked up his walking pace, taking the rest of the team by surprise. '_She's close… I know she is! This is her scent!' _

The rescue team came to four separate tunnels, each entrance twisting into a different direction.

"How can we tell which one leads to Lucy?" Gajeel muttered bitterly. Erza thought for a moment before turning to the rest of the group.

"It appears we will have to split off into teams. Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily? You go through the first tunnel." The iron dragonslayer grunted and Levy nodded, determined. "Gray? Juvia? You're on tunnel number two."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia clung to the ice mage's arm excitedly as he blushed and looked away.

"Natsu and Happy will go through tunnel-"

"Three." Natsu interrupted. She was through tunnel three, he could feel it. Erza nodded.

"Wendy and Charles are with me in tunnel four."

"H-Hai!" Wendy squeaked.

"Now everyone go, we don't have much time!"

"AYE SIR!" The group shouted in unison as they all ran off into their designated entryways.

* * *

><p>"Gosh this place REEKS!" Natsu complained as he walked along, resisting the urge to eat the torch of fire in his hands.<p>

"Natsu! A light! Up ahead!" Happy whispered. Natsu gulped down the torch in an instant, pressing his body flat against the cave walls. Slowly, the dragonslayer crept along, not letting a sound echo through the tunnel. Eventually, the duo reached another opening.

The space inside was large and it appeared to only have one way in and out. There were cages lining the walls, filled with rabid animals of every kind, biting and clawing savagely at the metal bars. Natsu's nose was filled with the chocking scent of blood, sweat, saliva, and metal. All the animals had fur missing and all looked like they had been put in a blender set to chop. A monkey to his right had a paw missing, and a tiger to his left, had half its face torn off. The sight was enough to make anyone want to puke their guts out and run away screaming.

Zombie animals with glowing white eyes and instincts ready to kill anything and everything.

Happy clung to Natsu's back, wrapping his tail around the pyro's waist and burying his face into Natsu's scarf. The little blue Exceed shook violently, whimpering.

"It's okay little guy..." Natsu soothed, patting Happy's head. "I won't let them hurt you." He felt his partner give a tiny nod through his shivering and the dragonslayer noticed a door at the back of the prison. With a swift kick, the door caved, revealing a long, narrow hallway.

"We're coming Luce… I'm coming."

* * *

><p>The screeches of the animals followed them down the hallway as he ran. Happy had now burrowed and hid himself under Natsu's vest, still clinging to his back and barely poking his head out from behind Natsu's neck.<p>

Along the walls were countless doors, each leading to a different room. Hesitantly, Natsu peeked through the small window, immediately regretting it.

"N-Natsu what's-" Natsu quickly covered Happy's eyes, sparring him the horror of what was inside.

A pig was laying strapped to an examination table. Blood covered the floor as a surgeon circled the animal. It lay, wailing, still awake and feeling every slice the sick man made on its body.

They were taking the animals apart and experimenting on them_. While they were still alive._

Adrenaline poured into Natsu's veins, mixing with the horror to form rage. The sick monster who was running this operation had turned Lucy into this, and now had her in his clutches.

'_If he touches her…' _Natsu clenched his teeth as he tore down the hall. '_If he lays one hand on her I swear to Igneel I will rip out his throat!'_

"LUCY!" Natsu kicked down the metal door, the last door at the end of the never-ending hallway. He looked at the table in the middle of the room, and his whole world came to a stop.

Lucy lay unconscious on the examination table, back in her human form. Her beautiful skin was now pale and covered in cuts, her golden hair was dirty and matted down with her own scarlet blood. Her right eye was swollen shut and purple while more of her body was covered in bruises and scars. Her clothes were shredded to rags and her keys and whip lay on another table.

_The table with the bloody tools used to torture her beautiful being._

Flames erupted from the dragonslayer's fists as he ran to her, his magic melting the metal shackles on her limbs. Carefully, he melted the last shackle around her neck and picked her up, cradling her in his arms on the floor.

"Come on Luce… Come on wake up! You have to wake up… Don't leave me…" Natsu's eyes blurred with tears and Happy crawled out from his vest, still shaking, and walked to Lucy's other side. The Exceed sobbed as he shook her arm, his words only coming out as little squeaks and sobs.

"N….Nat…su…" The pyro's eyes widened.

"Luce?! I'm here Luce! I'm here…" He held her body closely, afraid to brake her delicate frame. "You're going to be alright… I'm here…"

"Well, well. Look at this. I'm touched, honestly!"

Anger bubbled up in Natsu's stomach like it never had before. Carefully, he laid Lucy down, turning to the sorcerer.

"Happy, watch Lucy. Don't let anyone touch her." The Exceed sniffed and wiped away most of his waterfall of tears.

"Aye!" The little cat wrapped his tail delicately around Lucy's torso, lifting her and placing her upright in a corner of the room.

The sorcerer in the doorway no longer had his long black cloak and looked more like a mad scientist. His white lab coat was splattered with blood and Natsu's eyes turned murderous as he realized,

_It was Lucy's blood_.

"YOU SICK BASTARD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Natsu took a step forward, his entire body erupting into a killer bonfire. His enemy raised a hand, clicking his tongue.

"I don't think you want to do that Salamander."

"Oh I really think I do you little shit." Natsu took another step forward and man snapped his fingers. Happy gasped and the dragonslayer whirled around and was blinded by light. Moments later, Lucy was again in the form of a kitten.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH TURN HER BACK NOW!" The man smirked, adjusting his glasses, before stretching his palm out to the fire mage.

"You're a load of trouble aren't you?" His hand began to glow. "Let's see how you do without those precious flames of yours?"

Natsu was filled with searing pain and he screamed, his entire body illuminating with light.

"NATSUUU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I'm evil I know. I kind of wanted to show my sadistic side a little bit don't hate me please! Also I may draw pictures for this chapter and previous so go to my account on DeviantArt! ( maka42soul )<strong>

**Until the next chapter!**

**-Natsumi**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm BAAACK! Miss me? Lol sorry about the last cliffhanger. My boyfriend says cliffhangers are devil's chapters, so I said that I must be a demon ;)**

**Well hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Natsu moaned. His body ached all over, like he had been tied up as a punching bag for Gray. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around. Everything was blurry and distorted. Where was he? What was going on again? The dragonslayer shook his head, trying to clear it. His sense of smell cleared up quickly, the scent of floor cleaner, blood, and metal infiltrated his nose. Natsu's eyes widened.

'Lucy!' The pyro attempted to get up, only to smash his head on the top of the metal cage he was in. Natsu was only able to stand on all fours. He frowned. Something was… off. His body felt different somehow… He looked down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" His words escaped as a strangled animal sound. He stared, horrified at his furry pink paws, whipping his head to observe the rest of his body. Salmon fur covered his animal body, his scarf still draped around his animalistic neck. His ears brushed against the bars at the top of the cage and they twitched, causing the boy to look up at his new pointy features. His tail swished and Natsu looked back, resisting the urge to chase this new phenomenon.

Natsu, finally registering that he was now an animal, looked around. He was in a dim room, a separate one from the large room of cages in the lobby. The room was mostly empty, an examination table and tool table in the middle of it. Natsu realized now that there was another cage on the side of his. The cage contained a little gold puff-ball.

"Lucy! Wake up! Can you hear me?" The shape twitched, a quiet moan emitted from her.

"N…Natsu..?" Relief washed over the pyro.

"Oh thank god Luce. It's so good to hear your voice again." Not in the best situation, but he didn't care.

"You.. You can hear me? How-" Lucy stopped short when her eyes adjusted on her partner.

"Natsu! You're a… a… Dog?!" His ear twitched, almost like conformation.

"Really? A dog? The idiot couldn't come up with anything creative?" Lucy tilted her head slightly.

"Well… More like a very pink wolf." Natsu cocked his head, scratching behind his ear with his hind leg.

"Hmm? What did you say?" The celestial cat sighed.

"Nothing. We need to figure out how to get out of here…" Natsu nodded, refocused. An idea popped into his mind and he tilted his head, clamping down on the bars with his powerful jaw. The iron didn't budge and the wolf mage eventually released the door from his teeth.

"Where's metal-head when you need him, geez…" Natsu moved his sore jaw around and Lucy shook her head. "How about I melt 'em?" Lucy shook her head again.

"We can't use our powers when we're in this state. It's useless. Maybe if I can just slip through-" The cat was cut off by the clanging of the door and the sudden flash of light as the light switch was flipped on. Lucy whimpered with fear and scooted to the back of her cage, causing anger to boil in the pyro's stomach.

The shoes clicked over to her cage, grabbing it and walking out. The little cat crouched even lower, looking with her fear filled eyes at the wolf before disappearing outside, the door closing. Natsu growled, which wasn't uncommon for the pyro, but it was more noticeable in this form. He had to get out of here. He had to save her. If they touched her again… Murderous thoughts raced through his mind. He was snapped back into reality when another scientist entered the room.

"Well. The famous Salamander huh?" The scientist jiggled the keys and unlocked the door. Immediately, Natsu threw his body against the door, causing the 'lab rat' to stumble backwards, caught off guard. He made a break for the door, only to be yanked back by a force around his neck. The scientist smirked, holding him firmly with the animal snare tool used at the pound.

"Nice try, Mr. Dragneel." Natsu grinned and narrowed his eyes.

'Oh I'm just getting started.' The wolf took off running around the man, causing him to stumble and become disoriented. The fire mage then darted between the man's legs, flipping him on his head. The man moaned before falling unconscious. Natsu wiggled his head out of the snare, minding his scarf, and getting on his hind legs, used his front paws to open the door (luckily it wasn't a twist knob).

After checking the halls, Natsu took off running, following Lucy's scent. If only Happy were here. Natsu was in such a handicapped position as an animal. The Exceed's scent was stale, and the pyro hoped he had made it out and gotten the rest of the team. Natsu sped up, charging down the hall toward her cell. A pair of 'lab rats' came out of a room, removing their bloody gloves and masks. They noticed the wolf and immediately charged him, throwing their clipboards aside. New fury fueled the mage and he felt the familiar tingle of heat beneath his skin and the charge of the scientists faltered as he got closer. They're eyes widened with fear as the pink wolf jumped over their shoulders, using their bodies as springboards to propel his body faster.

"I'M COMING LUCY!"

* * *

><p>"He WHAT?!" Gray burst out. The Exceed was only able to nod, completely out of breath and recovering from the trauma of going through the lobby once more. Erza clenched her fists, reequipping a sword.<p>

"Come on team. They have two of our friends. Levy, do you have the spell?" The petite mage nodded.

"Yes. This rune spell Fried and I came up with should turn them back within a day or two." The scarlet knight nodded, turning her gaze back to the cave.

She extended the blade to the entrance, her familiar expression of determination painting her face.

"Let's go!"

"AYE SIRRR!"

* * *

><p>The wolf mage burst into the cell, only to find a very confused scientist and an empty cage. The scientist turned, noticing his new unwanted guest. Natsu froze for a second, realizing it was the sorcerer.<p>

"Salamander! How lovely. Looking for something? Like your **_cell_**?" The sorcerer lunged on the last word. Natsu dodged and ran between his legs, clamping the man's rear between his sharp teeth. The man screamed in anger, twisting around to try and punch the wolf. Natsu laughed mentally. He was totally whacked out. Lucy had somehow gotten away and the evil mage's cockiness was gone! This would be easy.

At least that's what he thought, before the needle was pressed into his back. His limbs felt heavy and he released the sorcerer. The world went sideways as Natsu fought with his heavy eyelids.

"Bad dog."


End file.
